Two Broken Souls
by barricade32
Summary: Dean Winchester hasn't exactly had the easiest life, sleeping in and out of shelters, all the while raising his teenage brother all on his own. Castiel, owner of Angel Radio, a mom-n-pop record store in hodunk Pontiac, Illinois, had just gotten his life back together when he spotted a huddled figure on his doorstep. TW: Homelessness, Prostitution, Abuse
1. Let's do this guys

Dean watched the snow fall as he went in search of a place to sleep tonight. He had taken Sammy to the only shelter that had space left, but there was only one bed left, and damn if he was going to let his baby brother sleep in the cold.

As he rounded the corner, he saw a faint glow of a shop window in the distance. It looked warm and inviting, and when it was so cold that you could smell the cold, anything warm drew you in.

Inside the small record store was a boy, about Dean's age with mussed up raven hair and face he couldn't quite make out, handing cups of probably something warm to the customers inside. The idea of hot liquid sliding down his throat made Dean ache to go in, all too aware of his blistering surroundings.

Dean, however, knew he couldn't afford to waste any money in there when he had much more pressing matters, like Sammy's school fees or their next meal. Waiting in the shadows until the boy who seemed to work there closed, saw the lights flicker off and advanced to the front door. At least this place had an awning and heat lamps, so he wouldn't have hypothermia when he woke up. He sat down on the cold pavement, leaning into the crook of the door until he felt his eyes get heavy.

Castiel had just switched off the lights in the shop and was about to make his way up to his apartment above when he saw a figure curl up in front of the door. It shuttered to make him think how much it must suck to be sleeping in that merciless weather. He contemplated ignoring it, but a nagging in the back of his head told him otherwise

He found himself turning the lights back on and cautiously walking up to the door, seeing the figure much more in detail. Turns out the figure was a boy around his age, hunched over in a thin leather jacket, the cold pricking his tanned skin. He carefully opened the door a tad and gently nudged the boy's shoulder, quickly retracting to avoid assault.

The boy jolted awake, looking at him with wild green eyes and ruffed up fallow-colored hair. "You want to come in? It's rather cold out there." The boy's ridiculously green eyes flicked around the room before returning back to Castiel's as if asking for permission.

Castiel pivoted out of the doorway, watching as the boy timidly entered the threshold, eyes everywhere as if he's trying to drink in his surroundings. "You want a hot chocolate?" Noticing the ambivalence in The boy's eyes, he added a little too quickly, "I usually give a free cup to anyone who walks in." He saw the boy's shoulders relax slightly and hopefully not too quickly went to go fetch him a cup from the kitchen.

Dean, taken aback by the raven-haired boy's abruptness, casually glossed through the store's expansive collection of vinyl to relieve the awkward tension in the room.

He had hardly had enough time to decide if this kid's hospitality was worth the risk of getting Social Services called on him and Sammy before he was thrusting the cup into his hands. He focused his energy on absorbing the warmth radiating from the coffee cup into his numb fingers when his stomach betrayed him, growling at the tantalizing aroma arising from the hot chocolate.

It wasn't until then did he notice sharp cerulean eyes analyzing him. _Seriously, what was with this guy? Does he stare at all his customers like that? _Tilting his head like a confused puppy, _i mean seriously, who does that?,_ the boy said, "Are you hungry? I was about to get dinner, I know, pretty late for a dinner, right? Anyways, it wouldn't be any trouble if you joined me. I'm Castiel by the way."

" 'M Dean," he managed to muster out before he found himself following the awkward boy into the back of the store. Sitting in the quaint little kitchen, he watched the b-Castiel run about the kitchen, totally not noticing how his shirt rode up a little as he grabbed the bread out of one of the cabinets, showing a little strip of hipbone as he did so.

Dropping a grilled cheese in front of him, Castiel slouched down into his seat across from Dean, moaning around the sandwich in a way that should be considered illegal. Trying really hard not to gawk at Cas, he stared at the food, not sure if it really was ok for him to eat it. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Cas do that adorable puppy head tilt again, burrowing those indescribable blue eyes into his very soul.

"You know you can eat that if you want to. It's not like it's any trouble to me. I wouldn't have done it if it was a hassle."

Dean did his best not to devour the sandwich in one bite, but he couldn't help a moan that may have escaped his mouth as the warm cheese melted on his tongue. He noticed Cas chuckle to himself at the noise.

"You like it, huh?" Cas smirked at Dean, who was practically glowing.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged as he slowly lost the will to savor the food.

"Now I know my food isn't _that _good. When was the last time you ate?" Noticing Dean tense up and avert his eyes to the floor, Castiel appeared to drop the subject, probably figuring out his answer from Dean's reaction.

Slowly, Dean looked up into Cas's blue swirls and muttered nervously, "You've got an uh awesome collection of classics, Cas. So uh why the Nickelback?"

Cas smiled warmly at that, visibly erasing the tension in Dean. "No one's ever called me Cas before."

"I uh I didn't mean to offend you..."

"No, no. I like it. And I also happen to like Nickelback, thank you very much. But I'm glad to know you like the store."

_I think I can like this kid. _

After hours, but only felt like minutes, of talking to Cas about Vonnegut and Zepplin, Dean noticed how late it was getting.

"I should probably get going. Thanks for everything, Cas."

Shooting out of his chair, Cas practically flew towards Dean and said, "It's really cold out there. I have a room in the back if you want to stay the night."

Dean gawked at Cas in disbelief. The fact that he let him in, gave him free food, and spent time with him was crazy enough. Now he was offering to let him stay the night! "Cas, I can't possibly let you do that. It's too m-"

Cas gently laid his hand on Dean's shoulders, looked into his eyes tenderly, and said, "Dean. I offered. It's not too much. Plus, it's freezing outside. I'm not letting you sleep in that."

Before Dean could rebuke that, he was being led back through the kitchen, to a door on the side. Cas opened the door and motioned to the room. "This is your room. You need anything, just holler. I'm a pretty light sleeper, anyways. Good night, Dean."

Dean managed to spit out a " 'Night" before Cas had fled the room and ran upstairs to his own room. Looking around the room, he noticed how atypically sparse this room was, only containing a small closet, a dresser, and a full size bed with a plain white duvet. He must not get many visitors. Dean sat down on the bed and noticed how comfortable the mattress was. _Huh. Memory Foam. _Hesitantly, he stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers and slid under the covers. Dean, for the first time in a long time, fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Oh my god,there's two!

Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in Cas's bed. He had to admit that was the best sleep he's had in ages. Outside of the room, Dean heard cabinets opening and faucets spirting from the kitchen. Sleepily, Dean pulled on his frayed jeans and padded out of the room.

Dean's eyes snapped down to the floor, trying not to stare. He had to admit, Cas looked good in his light blue boxers and rumpled white t-shirt. He couldn't help himself from letting his eyes linger on the soft curve of Cas's thigh or his muffed up raven hair that stook up in every direction, but somehow only added to his appearance. _Yeah, Dean totally wasn't gay. _

Dean's stomach clenched at the smell of freshly cooked bacon and sausage. "You staying for breakfast? It's nearly finished, just waiting on the waffles." Cas's sharp blue eyes caught Dean's forest green, causing Dean to awkwardly break off the stare.

"It's fine. I should probably head out anyway. Besides you've already done so much. I couldn't possibly..."

Those devishly blue eyes snapped back onto him, almost challengingly. "Dean, you're not an imposition. Plus, I quite enjoy your company. If you have plans, I can't force you to stay, but it would be nice if you did. I don't get much company around here that I'm not trying to sell something to," he said with a smile that looked almost pained at that last part.

Torn, Dean cautiously took a seat on the rickety chair in Cas's kitchen. This time he grinned widely, hitting his eyes and showing a bit of his gums. Dean decided that he would do everything in his power to make him smile like that again.

"So, Cas. You got any family?" Dean noticed Cas's shoulders tense as he said it. He cursed himself as he watched Cas pull on a strained smile as he placed a plate in front of him. He'd have to ask about that later.

"We're not very close. Is it ok if we don't talk about that right now?" Cas seemed to relax at Dean's placating nod, but the tension was definitely still there. Dean would have to ask him about it later. "Feel free to dig in. I swear it's not poisoned," gesturing towards the plate heaped to the top with various meats and pleasant aromas.

Dean stared at the food ambivalently. All of his instincts were telling him to devour the food before it went away, but how could eat such a nice meal knowing he could barely afford for his brother to get even a small piece of bread.

"Is everything ok? Oh God, you're not vegetarian, are you?"

Dean's eyes widened and he responded all to quickly, "No,no. Everything looks amazing. It's just, I've got a little brother and I don't feel right eating without him."

Cas's smile returned in full glamour at that. "There'll be plenty of left-overs. You could take some to him if you want."

Dean's head snapped up at that. "I couldn't possibly ask that of you, Cas. You've already done so much for me already."

"You gotta stop being so modest, Dean. It's no trouble. I was offering anyway. I'll make sure to pack some." Looking down at Dean's still full plate, he continued, "You can eat now if you want."

Dean smiled, forcing himself to eat slowly as he scooped up a fork full of scrambled eggs. They spent the whole morning like that, eating together in comfortable silence. It wasn't until Dean noticed the time on the clock hanging on the faded wall of Cas's kitchen that he even noticed any time had passed.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean jumped out his seat and frantically ran to find his shoes and jacket, suddenly forgetting the layout of Cas's shop.

"Dean?" Cas asked confusedly, poking his head through the door way.

Yanking on his jacket, Dean stumbled out of the back, incoherently muttering about time going too fucking fast.

"Dean." Cas laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked up into those blue eyes full of concern and the world fell away until it was just him and Cas in that moment.

"I was supposed to pick up my brother Sammy from the shelter an hour ago. I'm NEVER late. He's gonna flip." Dean could already feel the guilt working knots in his stomach. How could he forget about Sam. Some brother Dean is.

Cas squeezed Dean's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure Sam will be fine. I'll go pack up the leftovers and then we'll head over to get Sam."

"You don't have to come, Cas. I can face Sam's bitching on my own."

"It's freezing out and maybe I want to meet the famous Sam." Cas walked back into the kitchen, grabbing containers for the left overs. Dean couldn't help his lips twitching up a little at that. This guy was getting dangerously entrenched in Dean's life.

As they walked down the street to go get Sam, Castiel noticed Dean hugging his jacket close to himself, his jaw clenched.

"Dean, are you cold?" He asked with his head cocked.

Dean looked away and mumbled, "'M fine", pulling on the sides of his jacket.

Incredulous, Castiel pulled off his wool scarf, and handed it to Dean with a small smile.

Dean's eyes widened at the gesture. "I can't take your scarf, man. Won't you be cold?"

Castiel's lips quirked up into a sly smile. "So you admit you're cold?"

Dean huffed, hesitantly taking the scarf from Castiel's outstretched hand. Castiel noticed Dean small, almost invisible smile at Castiel's antics. Dean looked beautiful like that, face flushed from the cold, hair and shoulders dusted with snowflakes. His breathtakingly green eyes looked stunning in the winter backdrop. Castiel had to refrain from pouncing on Dean right there. Dean wearing Castiel's scarf didn't help, sending waves of possessive affection flooding his brain.

Castiel shook his head lightly at his thoughts. His feelings as of late were rather inappropriate for just having met this man. Something about him made him feel as if Dean were the most important soul in the universe.

Breaking the silence, Castiel replied, "I love this time of year. It reminds me of the days when I was kid, when I didn't have a care in the world." Castiel remembered the sweet aroma of his mother's baking, or Gabriel's laughter as they played in the snow. What hurt the most to remember was his dad's pure love and adoration for his family, before it all went to hell. Castiel clenched his jaw trying to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes.

Breaking Castiel from his reminiscing, Dean responded, "Yeah, me too. I used to love making snowmen with Sammy." Castiel would be lying if he said that he didn't notice the far away look in Dean's eyes. He wondered what fucked up Dean's life.

They settled into easy conversation and in what felt like merely seconds, they stood at the front of Pontiac Homeless Shelter. On the steps sat a small lanky boy with floppy chestnut hair brushing over his eyes who Castiel could assume must be Sam. Sam looked up and jogged over to them, hauling two duffel bags.

"Where the hell were you, Dean? It's almost ten!" Sam asked more hurt than angry. Noticing Castiel, his shoulders tensed and he visibly closed himself off. "Who's this guy? Not to be rude."

Before Dean could respond, Castiel replied, "My apologies. Dean was having breakfast with me." Offering his hand, Castiel continued, "My name is Castiel. I own the record store a few blocks down, Angel Radio. You must be Sam. Dean spoke very highly of you."

Warily, Sam shook his hand. "Yeah that's me. I'm sorry. Dean hasn't ever told me about you." Sam sent a glare Dean's way.

"That's because we just met, bitch. He let me stay the night," Dean retorted. Castiel smiled at their brotherly interaction. It reminded him of how he and Gabe used to be before Gabe went off to college. Castiel's smile faltered a little bit.

"Well it was nice chatting with ya, Cas. Gotta take Sammy, the nerd, to the library."

Castiel broke from his reverie with a pleasant smile. "It was nice to meet you two. I'm usually at the store if you ever want to socialize. I hope to see you both again someday." Castiel turned and briskly walked back before his body sent him hurdling back to Dean.

"He's nice. Kind of weird, but cool," Sam said looking up at Dean.

"Yeah. He is."


End file.
